What a useless organ
by BardDown
Summary: After a rescue mission Ghost dosnt feel right. Did he break a rib?
1. Chapter 1

" Roach! Look out for that stun grenade!" MacTavish yelled from his rooftop position, but it was to late. The stun grenade blew only a few feet from Roach.

" Ah! You have to be kidding me!" Roach screamed as his eyesight And hearing went out. Disoriented, Roach stumbled aimlessly in the street below MacTavish. Before his captain could get down to save his friend a Russian soldier tackled him off the roof and onto the top of a civilian car. During the life and death struggle MacTavish was helpless to help Roach, who was still aimlessly stumbling in the street.

" AHHH! WHO'S FUCKING STUN GRENADE WAS THAT!" Roach screamed as his vision began to clear. He knew damn well Russian soldiers usually didn't carry stun grenades, let alone arms dealers. It was probably Meat and his terrible fucking aim. Oh, he was so going to get it.

" Mate! You mind!"

Roach looked over to find his captain on the ground, getting the tar beat out of him. Roach un holstered his pistol and took the Russian down with one shot, strait through the head. MacTavish blinked in surprise.

" Nice shot kid." He called to Roach as he slowly stood. Blood from the Russian soldier pooled all over the side walk, and all over the captains boots. Roach laughed to himself as his captain walked over to him.

" Ha. It looked like you got pounced by a hunter from left 4 dead."

MacTavish raised an eyebrow. Roach shrugged.

" You wouldn't get it, it's a video game."

MacTavish nodded.

" I bet I wouldn't."

" Hey! you mates alright!"

Both men turned their heads to see Ghost, Meat, and two other soldiers walking up the street. Roach smiled. The two other soldiers were in their unite. They were part of task force 137. Their helicopter had been shot down by arms dealers while flying over Peru, so task force 141 was sent to bail them out. Roach's smile quickly turned to a frown when he realized the pilot wasn't with them. He must have died on impact. Roach hated to see people die. When all the men were regrouped the two new soldiers identified themselves as Captain Forge and Sergeant Junior. Roach turned to Meat.

" Was that your stun grenade?"

Meat didn't know what he was talking about for a few seconds, but the it came to him.

" Oh, sorry man. One of the dealers stole a grenade from my bet earlier. I didn't think he would actually use it."

Roach rolled his eyes. Ghost chuckled.

" Alright, lets get the hell out of here. The chopper will be waiting for us not far from here. You mates alright?"

Roach and MacTavish nodded. Roach suddenly really wanted to play left 4 dead.


	2. Chapter 2

" Why the fuck doesn't the Enterprise have seat belts?" Roach asked. He had been watching Star Trek on a computer in the communications room. Ghost was sitting across from him, typing on his own laptop. " Wouldn't that make sense?"

Ghost shook his head.

" Why the fuck does it matter?" His voice sounded annoyed. But, It was impossible to fully tell since he was wearing his scull mask. Roach raised an eyebrow.

" What's your problem?"

Ghost sighed as he pulled off his mask. He had deep bags under his eyes and looked pale. Ghost groaned and put his head in his hands. Roach had never seen him like this before.

" Hey, are you alright?"

Ghost nodded.

" Yeah, my side just hurts. I think I hurt one of my ribs on our last mission."

Roach looked confused.

" How the hell did you hurt a rib?"

Ghost Laughed.

" I was on a rooftop with Meat, he lost his footing and grabbed the back of my jacket for support. Which, of course, sent us both tumbling down. Now I understand why MacTavish always sticks Meat with you. The boy is a bloody moron."

Roach agreed Meat was a moron, but not Ghosts hurt rib excuse.

" You look like you have the flu, so I think its your appendix, I should know, I had to get mine removed to."

Ghosts eyes widened.

" There is not bloody way im getting my appendix removed, im perfectly fine."

Roach smirked.

" Oh really?"

" Really."

Roach continued to give him a mocking look.

" Oh piss off." Ghost mumbled. He wasn't in the mood. His head was spinning. When he stood from the desk un bearable pain shot from his side.

" Ahhhh." Ghost groaned and grabbed the side of the desk for support. Roach was up in a flash and by his friends side. His concern was now turning into fear. Ghost shook his head yet again.

" No, im fine…."

His knees gave out.

" Holy shit, your heavy Ghost!" Roach exclaimed as he caught Ghost held him up. Roach put Ghosts arm over his shoulders and began walking him slowly to the door. Ghost let out another groan.

" Were are you taking….."

Roach cut him off.

" To the medical bay, now don't give me any shit."

Ghost gave a weak smile and allowed himself to be practically dragged to the medical bay by Roach. He thanked god he had such a good friend by his side. Then he cursed god for giving humans such a useless organ.

**Sorry this one was so short, it didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to. If you didn't like it im sorry, this isn't exactly my best work. My next story will center around MacTavish and Price. Stay tuned kids!**


End file.
